This invention relates to electrical boxes used to house electrical switches, outlets and/or other receptacles, more particularly a device and method for mounting an electrical box in pre-existing drywall.
Currently, when an electrician needs to install an electrical box for a new switch or outlet in an existing wall, the electrician normally uses a gem box. A gem box measures 2″×3″ which does not allow an electrician to reach into the wall to retrieve conduit. To install a gem box, the electrician cuts a hole the same size as the gem box into drywall and then places the gem box into the hole. The gem box may be held in place by brackets on the top and bottom of the gem box which lay flat against the outer surface of the dry wall and have holes for screws. Alternatively, the gem box may be held in place by brackets on the sides of the gem box which clamp against the inner surface of the drywall when screws passing through the brackets are tightened. Both of these methods pose problems because they don't create a strong connection with the drywall meaning that over time the gem boxes may become loose or completely separated from the drywall.
An additional problem posed by the use of gem boxes is that their size limits the electrical connections which may be made to the gem boxes and how they are made. For example, if an electrician needs to install a new switch in a wall for a ceiling fan, the electrician would have to run a line coming from a breaker panel through the top of the gem box and then a line going to the ceiling fan through the side of the gem box. This can be tedious and time consuming because of the size of the gem box. Additionally, if the electrician needs to install two switches next to each other, then two gem boxes need to be connected to each other to form a larger electrical box. Electricians would prefer to use 4″×4″ electrical boxes instead of gem boxes because they are more stable and provide more room inside of them for wires and connections as well as punch outs for running lines in and out of the 4″×4″ electrical boxes, but because of their size electricians have been unable to install 4″×4″ electrical boxes without removing large pieces of drywall so that the 4″×4″ electrical boxes can be secured to studs.
Thus, a need exists for a device and method for mounting an electrical box in drywall which allows a user to mount a 4″×4″ electrical box behind pre-existing drywall.
The relevant patents of prior art includes the following references:
Patent/Ser. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date2008/0047731Krueger, et al.Feb. 28, 20082008/0041848DenierFeb. 21, 20087,312,395GretzDec. 25, 20072007/0151972DenierJul. 05, 20077,179,995DinhFeb. 20, 20072006/0102371ReynoldsMay 18, 20067,034,222YorkApr. 25, 2006WO2005/124054LennoxDec. 29, 20056,800,806GrdayOct. 05, 2004WO01/56048BaldwinAug. 02, 2001CA 2 296 151FolletJul. 12, 20016,147,304DohertyNov. 14, 20006,005,189AnkerDec. 21, 19995,813,130MacDowellSep. 29, 19985,696,350AnkerDec. 09, 19975,600,093Herth, et al.Feb. 04, 19974,951,395LameiroAug. 28, 19904,012,580ArnoldMar. 15, 19772,990,172GianottaJun. 27, 1961